Love on the court! ENG
by Maple Princess
Summary: A collection of thirty-five one shots, each centered around a pairing and a kink. Each chapter can be read on its own; you're free to only read those with the pairings and themes you're interested in!
1. EnnoTana - first time

**Hello and welcome to this oneshot collection!  
The first 14 chapters are already written in French, and I'm currently translating them in English.  
Don't hesitate to suggest a pairing (except for pairings that already have been done, or KuroTsuki).  
Please enjoy!**

* * *

 **In an evening's soft glow**

 **[first time, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryūnosuke]**

The day seemed to last an eternity. Usually, Tanaka had trouble standing the long hours of class, but on that particular day, that was basically torture. And to make things worse, he had a perfect view of Ennoshita from his desk, as the teen was sitting three rows in front of him, diagonally.

The wing spiker spent the majority of the time contemplating his boyfriend, letting his eyes eat Ennoshita up in all his smallest details. Tanaka's dark irises were scrutinizing Karasuno's captain, and multiple lewd images blossomed in his mind. From time to time, an otherwise studious Ennoshita slightly spun around to give his beloved a soft smile, as if the intensity of Tanaka's stare was so strong he could feel it without even seeing it.

At last, the bell signifying the end of the last hour of class rang, freeing the third year students. As his classmates were rushing towards the door, Tanaka made his way to Ennoshita's desk, trying to look somewhat laid back.

« Did the day feel long? » Ennoshita innocently asked, perfectly knowing it probably felt like ages to his boyfriend.  
« No longer than usual. » Tanaka lied with a shrug.

Ennoshita laughed lightly, making Tanaka blush - _God, who gave him the right to be this cute_ \- before zipping his bag closed and throwing it over his shoulder. As it was a Friday, there wasn't volleyball practice, something Ennoshita had put in place ever since becoming captain.

The two friends left the room together, then the school, heading towards Tanaka's house. Once the pair was far enough from Karasuno, Tanaka slipped Ennoshita's hand in his own, drawing a blush from his boyfriend. Indeed, it was rare from Tanaka to take such an initiative; even though he put on a tough act, he had some trouble fully being proud of their relationship.

Ennoshita couldn't bring himself to be mad at him for that: after all, Tanaka had spent two years courting Kiyoko, until she had left for university, putting a halt to Tanaka and Nishinoya's advances. Ennoshita had taken advantage of his rival's departure to get closer to the punk looking wing spiker, finally confessing his feelings to him at the beginning of the summer holidays. Tanaka had been speechless, especially since he was questionning his sexual orientation; but thanks to Nishinoya's intervention, the two third years had finally decided to date.

Ever since, they had learned a lot about the other, and had decided to take an important step further into their relationship: making love for the first time. The opportunity had arisen when Saeko had told her brother she was leaving for the weekend in a romantic getaway with Akiteru, leaving the two students able to spend two days together on their own.

After walking for a few minutes, they made it to the house Tanaka was sharing with his older sister. The teen, whose hands were slightly shaking with excitement, had some trouble opening the door, but when he managed to he invited Ennoshita inside with a killer smile and a pose he hoped was seductive. His boyfriend giggled before stepping inside the house, Tanaka following closely. The raven haired teen had barely taken his shoes off when he felt two strong arms wrapping around his waist.

« Ryū ? »  
« I'm so happy you're here, Chikara. »

Ennoshita turned around so he could face his boyfriend, and gave him a warm and tender smile.

« I'm happy to be with you too. »

After pressing a shy kiss to his lips, Tanaka grabbed Ennoshita's hand and lead him to his room. The captain's heart started beating faster, exalted by his Ryū's clumsy enthusiasm.

Once they were in the teen's room, where the daylight was filtred by half closed shutters, Tanaka held Ennoshita close. Chikara burried his face in Tanaka's neck, deeply breathing in, filling his nostrils with the smell of cheap cologne. He felt Tanaka propping his chin up and locking their lips in an increasingly feverish kiss, the room's silence being replaced by the noise their tongues made as they intertwined and pulled away playfully. Tanaka's calloused hands ventured underneath Ennoshita's shirt, drawing a moan the wing spiker greedily swallowed.

After a long kiss, their lips parted, leaving the two teens panting and breathless.

« Chikara, I… I think you're wearing a bit too much clothes. » Tanaka gasped before unbuttoning his boyfriend's shirt, not bothering to hide his fervor. Ennoshita followed his lead, and it wasn't long before their shirts fell to the ground, quickly followed by their pants and underwear.

Tanaka let his eyes roam all over his lover's body. It wasn't the first time he saw him naked (one of the locker room's advantages), but this time, there was something titillating about the whole scene. His boyfriend's pale skin blushed under Tanaka's probing gaze, and a few droplets of swear started running down the teen's neck.

Without warning, Tanaka tightly hugged his boyfriend and snaked his arms around his waist, before pushing him onto his futon. He had barely slid his hands up Ennoshita's torso before Chikara decided to invert their positions, straddling Tanaka's chest. Although Ryū had quite dominant tendencies, he had to admit the new position was far from displeasing him.

With a clumsy swiftness, Ennoshita pressed his erection against Tanaka's, eliciting a pleasured groan. The captain started moving his hips, erratically grinding their pelvises against each other.

« Ah- Chikara- »

Like a perfect gentleman refusing to let his beloved do all the work, Tanaka wrapped his hands around their lengths. Ennoshita added his hand, making slower but more languorous motions than his boyfriend. Neither had used proper lubrication, but the very slight pain created by the friction only drove them wilder.  
Feeling close to his release, Ennoshita gently pulled out from their joined hands before whispering:

« Do you have… what we're going to need, Ryū? »  
« Of course I do! »

Tanaka quickly got up and rushed to his cupboard, withdrawing a bottle of lube and a pack of condom from it.

« I'm guessing you'd like to, uh, you know… » Ennoshita spluttered. « Put it in me. »

Somewhat ill-at-ease with his boyfriend's crude language, Tanaka nodded. He had done his research on the various ways two men could make love, but that didn't make him less nervous at the idea of getting sodomized. Internally, he thanked Chikara for knowing him well and planning accordingly.

« Sit like this. »

Tanaka let the other maneuver him, and ended up sitting on his futon, his back to the wall. With a seductive smile, Ennoshita opened a condom and slowly unrolled it on his lover's erection, taking his time to rile Tanaka up even more. Once the latex protection was in place, the raven haired teen let his tongue roam all over Ryū's virility, enjoying his friend's ecstatic moans.

Once he found his boyfriend excited enough, Chikara rose up, positioning himself above Tanaka's pelvis. He promptly grabbed the bottle of lube and coated three of his fingers with the cold liquid, under his beloved's greedy gaze. Ryū almost started salivating when Ennoshita pushed his index past his tight ring of muscle.

« _Nnngh_ \- Ryū, if only you knew… how many times I've done that - _ah_ \- on my own, imagining _you_ were the one touching me like that- »

With a groan of pleasure and pain, the captain added a second finger. Tanaka, a feral glint in his eyes, grabbed his hips and stroked their milky skin. The desire to thrust inside his lover was burning him up, but he restrained his lustful impulses, knowing Ennoshita needed time to properly stretch himself open.

« Chikara, _fuck_ \- »  
« I'm almost ready, w-wait. »

After a moment that seemed like an eternity to them both, Ennoshita withdrew his fingers and lowered his hips closer to the wing spiker's erection. He had planned to go slow, but the fever eating him alive got the better of his fears and, despite the pain, he quickly impaled himself on Tanaka's cock.

« _Nghh_ , Chikara, it feels so good, holy shit- »

Tanaka's hips started moving, almost on their own, with erratic thrusts; thankfully, the somewhat painful sting Ennoshita had felt at first was quickly replaced with intense pleasure.

« Faster, Ryū- _ah_! »

His lover was happy to obey, as Enjoshita wrapped his arms around Tanaka's neck, leaving possessive bites and hickeys all over the tanned skin.

« Chikara, I'm gonna- »

Ryū couldn't finish his sentence; he came with a ravished cry in which Chikara recognized his name. Shaking and sweating, Ryū grabbed Ennoshita's member and vigorously stroked it. The captain didn't last for long, and ejaculated shortly after, coating Tanaka's fingers with the viscous fluid.

« Sorry Ryū… » the teen promptly apologized.

He got up to grab a tissue and handed it to his boyfriend. But Tanaka didn't use it, carefully examining Chikara's release before tasting it with the tip of his tongue. The wing spiker then licked his fingers clean, meeting his lover's embarrassed gaze.

« Not as bad as I thought. » Tanaka commented with a devilish smile.

Ennoshita's face turned crimson. With a candid laugh, Tanaka grabbed him and pulled him close, before throwing a clean sheet over them.

« Did you… did you enjoy it? »  
« If I enjoyed it?! It was awesome, Chikara! » Tanaka reassured him with a kiss to his forehead.

Ennoshita gave him the most earnest of smiles before snuggling against him.

« I love you, Ryū. »  
« I love you too, Chikara. »

The young couple let themselves fall asleep. After all, they had a lot of time; they might as well get some rest before pursuing their exploration of carnal desires.


	2. KyouHaba - frottage, petplay

**Training**

 **[frottage, pet play - Yahaba Shigeru/Kyōtani Kentarō]**

« AH ! »

The cry echoed in the gymnasium. All of the Aoba Jōsai volleyball club members stopped in their respective activities to locate its source, which wasn't long to find.  
Kunimi was curled up on the floor, whining in pain and holding his belly. Kindaichi rushed to his side, as did Oikawa.

« Are you okay, Kunimi-chan? » the captain inquired as he knelt to the wounded boy's side.  
« My stomach… » wailed the first year, whose face brutally paled.

The poor high schooler vomitted with a disgustingly loud noise, and a part of what he threw up ended on Yahaba's shoes, as the second year had come to his side with the coach and a first aid kit.

« Ew, Akira… » the pinch server whined, although he couldn't bring himself to be too mad at his junior.

As Mizoguchi and Oikawa were tending to the injured player, Yahaba was attracted to the scene happening on the other side of the net. Kindaichi was yelling at Kyōtani, who wasn't answering but whose posture betrayed his internal anger which was begging to be released.

« What's going on here? » Shigeru asked as he stepped closer to his teammates. In spite of his soiled shoes, he managed to radiate with the same authority as usual.  
« This Mad Dog bastard threw an insane ball at Kunimi! » Kindaichi railed. « Impossible to return, he put all of his strength in it and- »  
« Calm down, Yūtaro. I did notice that since we begun practice, you've been pretty agressive, Kentarō- well, more than usual. You haven't forgotten you're playing with teammates here, have you? »

The wing spiker's only answer was to turn around and step away with a grunt. Angered by the teen's behavior, Yahaba jogged up to him and firmly grasped his wrist.

« I don't think so. You're going to apologize to Akira, then you'll help me clean this up. And we'll talk a bit about your recent behavior. »

Kyōtani tried to break Yahaba's hold on him, but Shigeru grabbed him by his shirt's collar and dragged him to their wounded teammate, forcing him to bow down to Kunimi.

« … sorry, Kunimi. » the blonde muttered grudginly.

He was barely done speaking when his friend pulled him out of the gymnasium. They made their way to the locker room in heavy silence. Yahaba unlocked the door thanks to the spare keys Oikawa had entrusted him with, then pushed Kyōtani inside the room.

« You've got some explaining to do, Kentarō. » the setter spat, taking his dirty shoes off and leaving them to soak in a sink.

The wing spiker grumbled before sitting on the ground, facing away from his boyfriend. Shigeru saw red, and he rushed to Kyōtani before pushing him to the ground in a fit of rage.

« Are you done acting so childishly?! You've been insufferable with me for a few days, without even speaking of what you've just done. If you have something to reproach me, then talk to me instead of taking it out on someone who hasn't got anything to do with this! »

He was only answered by an icy silence. But Yahaba was starting to know pretty well how his lover worked, and with the intense stare the blonde gave him, he guessed that inside, Kyōtani was boiling with rage. Understanding that yelling wouldn't solve anything, Yahaba sighed and sat next to his boyfriend. Taking the wing spiker's calloused hands in his, he brought them upwards, and turned a bit so they could be face to face.

« Kentarō, listen. You can tell me when you're not doing ok. You're only hurting yourself, when you're keeping this to your- »

Shigeru stopped talking when he noticed a detail that didn't surprise him much. His boyfriend's shorts seemed very tight at his crotch, the blue fabric molding what was undoubtedly an erection. Apaprently, whether it was in their intimacy or in their everyday life, Kyōtani had a rather particular way of reacting when his partner treated him harshly.

« I don't like how they look at you. » Kyōtani finally confessed, staring at his knees so he could avoid looking at Yahaba.  
« Who's « they »? »  
« At the volleyball club, especially the senpais. »  
« Kentarō… you know Oikawa flirts with everyone. And Matsukawa and Hanamaki love messing with you. »  
« But- »  
« No buts. You're the one I love, not them. I don't care about the way they look at me, and neither should you. »  
« It's easy to say! » the blonde spat. « You- fuck, Shigeru, you don't know what that does to me! You could be with anybody and- »  
« And I chose you, Ken-chan. » the setter reassured him, gently stroking his boyfriend's face. « Stop with your fits of jealousy, you're making yourself sick. »

Kyōtani curled up on himself. Yahaba slipped behind him and draped his arms around his boyfriend.

« Ken-chan, I love you. Please, don't ever doubt that and pay the others no mind, okay? »

Shigeru felt the blonde nodding. Satisfied, he pressed a kiss behind his ear. But although the setter was glad he managed to understand what bothered Kyōtani and to reassure him, he couldn't let what the wing spiker had done to Kunimi slide.

« And don't you ever take your frustration out on anyone ever again. »

The second year's suddenly chilly tone made Kyōtani shiver.

« Go grab you know what. »

Kentarō did as told, breaking away from Yahaba's embrace to get up and run towards his bag. He rumaged through it for a few seconds before finding a little pouch, which he opened feverishly, taking a pale blue collar out of it. Kyōtani quickly fastened it around his neck, almost sighing with pleasure as he felt the leatherette lightly compress his windpipe.  
Meanwhile, Yahaba had sat on a chair, watching his boyfriend put his favorite accessory on.

« Come here. »

The wing spiker got on all fours and crawled to his master, a wild glint in his eyes. But when he tried to rest his head on Yahaba's lap, the setter violently pushed him away.

« What makes you think you can touch me without permission? You've been a very bad boy, attacking poor Akira like that. »

Their little game was only beginning, but Yahaba was already starting to feel drunk on this ascendant he had over his lover. Furthermore, knowing Kyōtani could put himself in such a state out of sheer jealousy and love for him flattered his ego and had, he had to admit it, kind of an exciting side to it.

Seijō's future captain let his gaze roam all over the submissive young man at his feet, taking the time to admire each and every detail of his anatomy: his amber eyes filled with a perverted fever, his lips ajar from between which the tip of his tongue was poking, his hands tensed in a clearly painful wait.  
After a moment that seemed far too long to Kyōtani, Yahaba lightly leaned over him and hooked two fingers under his lover's chin.

« What am I going to do with a rabid dog like you, huh? A nasty little dog barking at everything that moves and who gets hard when it gets reprimanded. »

Kyōtani started to pant, a trickle of spit running down his chin and onto his master's fingers. Without waiting for his owner's permission, the blonde crawled until his face was between the silver haired teen's thighs. Yahaba slid his hands on Kyōtani's short hair, pressing the wing spiker's head against the tent that had formed in his shorts. With genuine enthousiasm, Kyōtani lapped at the fabric covering Yahaba's erection, making him shiver.

« Mmh, my little dog, go on… »

Kyōtani didn't need to be told twice, covering Shigeru's pubis with hot kisses. The pinch server sighed in delight, before removing the fabric trapping his member. At the moment his mast was freed, Kyōtani licked it, making sure to get it as moist as possible before sucking with passion.

« Yeah, exactly like that… » Shigeru moaned, slithering a hand on his boyfriend's occiput. He pressed softly, encouraging his lover to take him deeper. Kyōtani did as instructed, pouring his heart in the blowjob he was offering his beloved.

Yahaba, satisfied with his submissive pet's devotion, decided to give him a reward. He moved his left leg so his foot came right against Kyōtani's crotch; the teen reacted immediately, groaning around his lover's shaft, sucking deeper and faster. As he whimpered, Yahaba couldn't help but give him a snide smile.

« If you want more, my cute little doggie, you're gonna have to take care of it. »

Kyōtani didn't need Yahaba to say more. He promptly grabbed the milky leg and locked it between his thighs, before moving vigorously so his erection rubbed against Yahaba's leg. Shigeru kept his eyes fixated on the show his boyfriend was putting on: his Kentarō litterally slobbering all over his cock and engulfing it in the humid heat of his mouth, all while desperately rutting against his leg, trying to satiate his own desire.

« If only - _mmmh_ \- you could see yourself, my lapdog… you're at your place, at my feet, addicted to - _aah_! - my cock, like a bitch in heat. »

Far from curbing the wing spiker's enthusiasm, the way Yahaba spoke to him excited him even more. His hips started moving frantically, while he was deepthroating his master, his face buried against Shigeru's happy trail. Yahaba started moaning louder, showing how close he was to coming. When Yahaba ejaculated, Kyōtani swallowed his boyfriend's release until the very last drop, before tightly gripping the setter's hips and erratically humping his legs in the hope of reaching his own orgasm. High on Shigeru's blissed out face, the blonde came moments later, coming all over his shorts and not giving a damn about it.

Yahaba let himself down to Kyōtani's level, wrapping his arms around his lover's chest before pressing a chaste kiss to his lips.

« What a disgusting little dog you are… » he whispered as he gently brushed his hand across the other's moist shorts.

Kyōtani groaned before burying his face in his beloved's neck. He lapped at the pale skin before firmly biting it, leaving a mark he covered with kisses.

« You're mine, and mine only. » he mumbled, drawing a smile from the silver haired setter.  
« Don't you ever doubt it, Ken-chan. »

* * *

 **I'm as ashamed as I'm proud of this, and I hope you enjoyed it!  
Next time, some Seijō third years love ~**


	3. MatsuHanaIwaOi -exhibitionism, voyeurism

**I freaking love the Seijō third years, and they're the perfect OT4, bless**

* * *

 **Not so private show**

 **[Exhibitionnism, voyeurism - Matsukawa Issei/Hanamaki Takahiro/Oikawa Tōru/Iwaizumi Hajime]**

The locker room was dead silent, save for an obscene noise. At the center of the room, standing in front of each other, Matsukawa and Hanamaki were kissing with passion. The middle blocker let his hands roam all over his lover's back, lingering on his ass from time to time, while Hanamaki had slid his hands under Matsukawa's shirt. His slender fingers were toying with the raven haired teen's nipples, as he perfectly knew how to; it was one of his boyfriend's weaknesses, and Takahiro didn't mind exploiting it.

With a languid sigh, the two teammates's lips parted so they could catch their breath. Hanamaki's parted lips were coated with saliva, and Issei promptly cleaned them with his thumb.

There was a moan, and the two of them simultaneously turned towards the source of the noise. It was Oikawa, sitting on the floor against a wall, whose right hand was teasing his bulging crotch.

« D-don't mind me. » he apologized, while Iwaizumi, seating on his left, rolled his eyes.

Hanamaki and Matsukawa exchanged an amused look, before kissing again, as if nothing had happened. Between Oikawa and Iwaizumi, the captain was always the loudest when they were spectating the lovemaking of the couple standing in front of them.

Matsukawa pulled his lips away from his lover's, letting them slide down Takahiro's neck where he left featherlight kisses and bites. Hanamaki shuddered, one of his hands tangling in the middle blocker's thick hair while the other crept up his abs, caressing the hard muscles.

« Issei… » the wing spiker moaned when his boyfriend nibbled on a particularly sensitive place.

He weakly held on to Matsukawa, who decided to lay Hanamaki down on the ground, as he was getting very relaxed under his caress. Takahiro drew his boyfriend close to him, wrapping his legs around Matsukawa's waist, allowing their pelvises to grind against each other. Oikawa moaned in sync with them, more than enjoying the view; meanwhile, Iwaizumi grunted as he took his shorts and boxers off, as the articles of clothing were starting to compress his erection in a painful way.

« More, Issei, give me more- »

The teen was happy to give in to his lover's request, moving his hips faster as he lifted Hanamaki's shirt. The third year took the hint, quickly removing his shirt and Issei's, allowing them to bring their chests slick with sweat closer.

The wing spiker's nails dug into Matsukawa's back, making him yell in pleasure. Under his calm and indolent looks, the teen hid sadistic and masochistic tendencies Hanakami loved to put on display. The middle blocker answered by biting deeply where Takahiro's neck met his shoulder. An ecstastic smile crept on Takahiro's lips, and he slid his hands on Matsukawa's ass, leaving red welts into the tanned skin as his hands moved. With a swift movement, Hanamaki pulled Issei's shorts down, allowing his engorged member to spring free.

« Mattsun, what a pervert, not wearing any underwear… » Oikawa whined. He had taken his own clothing off, and was openly masturbating.

The brunette's comment drew a satisfied smile from Matsukawa, and he pulled his hands away from Hanamaki's ribs so he could remove his boyfriend's shorts. Unlike him, Takahiro was wearing briefs, who were quickly tossed away. Issei moved his lips down his beloved's torso, leaving some bites and kisses here and there.

After he had taken his time properly teasing his boyfriend, Issei slowly licked Hanamaki's length, letting the tip of his tongue glide from the base of his cock to the crown, titillating the meatus. He was rewarded with a grunt of pleasure, pushing him to keep on licking, before taking the glans between his lips. Hanamaki slid his hands into Matsukawa's dark curls, silently asking him to swallow more. The middle blocker was happy to comply, making most of Takahiro's erection fit into his mouth. Hanamaki threw his head back, and pressed on his lover's head, pushing his cock further down Issei's thorat. Matsukawa's gag reflex kicked in, almost making him pull Hanamaki's length out, but he fought against it and managed to keep sucking Takahiro off. The teen started moving his hips, snapping them faster as Matsukawa's tongue drew him wild with desire.

A couple of moans reminded Matsukawa of Oikawa and Iwaizumi's presence. He squinted his eyes in a malicious and perverted expression, and moved his hand around until it found the bottle of lube lying on the ground. While he kept giving his lover a blowjob, Matsukawa poured some of the liquid onto his fingers, before spreading his thighs apart so he could give his audience a view of his puckered hole, in which he plunged his index. Usually, he was the top to Hanamaki's bottom, but on that day, he felt like mixing things up a bit and knew his lover would be glad to.

Feeling his boyfriend tensing up and hearing his voice becoming squeakier, Matsukawa let Takahiro's member slide out of his mouth. A smug smile made its way to the wing spiker's lips when he saw what his boyfriend was doing, and he took the bottle of lube, before lightly pushing Issei. The other understood, lying on his back. His fingers were replaced with Takahiro, whose index and middle finger easily penetrated the whimpering teen.

Once Hanamaki was sure Matsukawa was ready, he whispered something into his ear. His friend answered with a nod, before sitting on his teammate's lap, his back against the other's chest. Issei was put on display for Oikawa and Iwaizumi, allowing them to ogle the middle blocker's sculpted body. As soon as the captain and his vice-captain had laid their eyes on Matsukawa, the raven haired teen slightly pulled his hips up, before sitting on Hanamaki's cock. The wing spiker wrapped his arms around his lover's chest, letting his hands play with the middle blocker's nipples.

« Faster, Takahiro… » Matsukawa breathed, moving his hips up and down.

With a laugh, Hanamaki complied, giving quicker pushes of his hips as he burried his face in Issei's neck, playfully biting the skin adorned with hickeys.

Matsukawa's gaze moved to his two friends sitting in front of him, enjoying the sight of them languorously making out, their hands stroking the other's dick, their eyes fixated on Hanamaki and Matsukawa.

Hanamaki's pace increased, earning strangled moans from his beloved. The wing spiker lightly changed his angle of penetration until he reached Issei's prostate. Matsukawa couldn't help but yell in delight when his lover repeatedly pushed against it; his expression of absolute pleasure, combined with Oikawa's skilled fingers, lead to Iwaizumi's orgasm, and he came with a grunt, which his Tōru swallowed greedily.

Hajime's orgasm drove Hanamaki wild; the wing spiker kept on thrusting in and out of Matsukawa, his eyes not leaving Oikawa. The brunette finally noticed Takahiro's piercing gaze, and decided to take his time to clean his fingers from Iwaizumi's seed, his tongue languidly swirling around his digits. A wild fire started burning in Hanamaki's eyes as an idea came to him. His right hand left Matsukawa's nipple to give Oikawa a sign, a simple movement of the index asking the setter to come closer. The captain blinked in disbelief: ever since the four friends had started those after practice sessions, one of the unspoken rules had been that Oikawa and Iwaizumi were to let their friends' exhibitionist tendencies - and their own voyeuristic ones- run wild, without joining in on the fun. His cheeks flushed, Oikawa gave Hajime a questionning look, and was answered with a nod. Immediately, the brunette started crawling on all fours towards the pair making love in front of him.

His mind clouded with pleasure, Matsukawa could only moan when Oikawa pressed their lips together before letting his hand glide down the middle blocker's chest, only stopping on his erection, which was moist with precum. Using the viscous matter to coat his hand, the setter started vigorously masturbating Issei. The teen came after a few strokes, his release splattering all over his stomach and Tōru's hand.

Caught off guard, the brunette started crying in bliss when he felt Hajime slide behind him, the ace's calloused hand grabbing his shaft, quickly joined by Takahiro's hand.

« Iwa-chan, Makki… » the captain cried as he nuzzled his face against Issei's chest.

The sigh of absolute felicity that escaped Hanamaki when he came inside of Matsukawa was music to Oikawa's ears, leading him to his own orgasm, white ribbons splashing on Issei's stomach.

It took the four friends a while to gather their spirits, their bodies pressed close in a tangle of limbs and lust. Matsukawa was the one the break the sudden quiet, taking Oikawa's hand and bringing it to his lips, licking it clean of the white liquid covering it. Tōru blushed, troubled by the intensity of the middle blocker's gaze. From the corner of his eye, he saw Hanamaki using a towel to clean his boyfriend's belly, before feeling Iwaizumi doing the same with him.

After letting go of Oikawa's hand, Matsukawa couldn't suppress a yawn.

« Aw, Mattsun, feeling tired? » the setter teased before pressing a light kiss to his friend's lips.

« You'd be too if Takahiro had fucked you like that. »

« Next time, maybe? »

The exhibitionist couple exchanged a knowing look and a malicious smile, while Iwaizumi and Oikawa impatiently waited for an answer.

« Hmm… we'll have to think about it. » Hanamaki finally answered with a neutral expression.

Oikawa licked his lips, a perverse glint in his chocolate eyes.

« I can be very convincing, Makki. »

« I'm going to need some proof of that. »

* * *

 **At first I didn't plan on it moving into OT4 territory, but it did, so yeah!  
Tune in next time for some UshiOi feat tentacles!**


	4. UshiOi - tentacles

**A most peculiar matchmaker**

 **[Tentacles - Ushijima Wakatoshi/Oikawa Tooru]**

« Do we really have to spend the night here? »

Yahaba's expression, a childish pout clearly showing his disgust at the idea of having to stay the night at Shiratorizawa Academy, earned him a little smile from Oikawa, who put his hand on his kōhai's shoulder in a reassuring gesture.

« Ushiwaka's team was kind enough to have us for a week-end training camp, which is why we'll be delighted to sleep over so we don't lose time in going back and forth between our schools. »

Yahaba sighed, resigned, and Oikawa added in a hushed voice:

« See, Shigeru, this is the kind of speech you'll have to give when you're a captain. The truth is I'm as unhappy about it as you. »

The two setters exchanged a complicit smile, before helping their teammates putting the futons in place. Aoba Jōsai's volleyball team was to spend the night in one of the classrooms, in which the furniture had been pushed to the side. Tendō had insisted on helping them; he had become friends with Hanamaki and Matsukawa, to Oikawa's despair, as he had trouble standing the exuberant middle blocker.

« Are you done? It's almost dinner time. » Semi announced as he stepped into the room. « Satori, you'll bring them to the cafeteria? »

« Of course, Semisemi! » the redhead nodded as he finished putting a clean sheet over a futon.

With their enthusiasm renewed at the perspective of dinner, the Seijō students sped up, and their improvised bedroom was ready a few minutes later. Tendō lead them to the academy's cafeteria, and couldn't help but feel a bit proud when the dining hall drew admirative gasps from his rivals.

« Kunimi, look! » Kindaichi whispered. « It's like being in a restaurant! They even have a soda founta- »

« Kindaichi-chan! » Oikawa sang with fake glee. « Don't forget we're here for a training camp! Don't eat too much sugar, okay? »

« Aw, don't be like that, captain! » Tendō protested, putting himself between Oikawa and his kōhai. « They're allowed a bit of joy from time to time! »

While the brunette was busy brushing away the hand Satori had nonchalantely put on his shoulder, all of his teammates had scattered all over the cafeteria. With a resigned sigh, Oikawa took a plate and choose a very simple meal, deciding to eat plain pasta. He would have loved to try something fancier, since there was a lot to choose from, but it was out of question to admit there were some positive points to Shiratorizawa.

Once his tray was filled, Oikawa scanned the room, looking for Iwaizumi, and almost dropped what he was holding when he finally found his childhood friend. Indeed, Hajime was sitting next to Matsukawa and Hanamaki, which wasn't unusual… but with them was the duo's new friend, Tendō. And where Tendō went, Ushijima followed.

Oikawa's features creased into an horrifyingly disgusted expression, and when his gaze met his rival's, Seijō's captain brought his tray to the dustbin, although it was still full, and left the dining hall, furious.

It was at least an hour before the rest of his team was back to the classroom they were staying in, with the exception of Yahaba who came back ten minutes after him, apparently annoyed by the way Shirabu talked to Kyōtani.

« We didn't see you at dinner, Tōru! » Hanamaki yelled as he sat next to the brunette.

« Oh, really? »

« Mmh. » Matsukawa nodded. « So your dear friend Waka-chan asked us to give you this. »

He took a piece of paper folded in two from his pocket and handed it to Oikawa, who took it angrily. He hesitated to shred the message into pieces without even opening it, but curiosity won him over and he decided to read it.

 _Oikawa, could you please come to the third year dormitory, second floor, third room to the right whenever you can? Thanks in advance. Ushijima._

« What the hell is this? » the brunette grunted as he crumpled the piece of paper into a tiny ball. « Another of your amazing pranks? Is the monster in on it too? »

« Oi, calm down. » Iwaizumi intervened. « Ushijima really did give it to them after dinner, when he understood he wouldn't see you again tomorrow. »

Oikawa sighed. If Iwaizumi said Mattsun and Makki were telling the truth, then it wasn't one of their practical jokes.

« OK, I'll go… later. If it's important, he can wait. »

« Are you a child? »

* * *

Oikawa silently closed the door behind him. Exhausted by a full day of training, the rest of his team was sleeping soundly, and didn't want to disturb them. A quick glance at his phone informed him it was 11:05pm. This late, the academy's corridors were empty; fortunately, the way to the dormitory was short, and it only took Oikawa a few minutes to arrive at the door Ushijima had indicated him. The setter sighed and rolled his eyes, before taking a deep breath and knocking on the door. Ushijima opened almost immediately, as if he had been waiting right behind the door. That thought scared Oikawa a bit, but he didn't let it show, putting a smug expression on his face.

« Apparently you wanted to see me, Ushiwaka-chan. »

« Yes. Please, come inside. »

The wing spiker stepped aside so Oikawa could do as asked. The brunette complied, making his way into the rather spacious room. The ceiling lights were off, only leaving the bright full moon shining outside as a source of light.

Oikawa almost jumped when he heard Ushijima close the door, but he pulled himself together.

« Do you live here on your own? »

« No, with Tendō. But from time to time, like today, he spends the night with Semi. »

A heavy silence crept into the room. Oikawa stepped closer to the window, feeling safer than when he was standing in the darkest part of the room. Ushijima walked closer to him, and Oikawa swore the captain's cheeks were slightly flushed.

« Oikawa. What I wanted to tell you was… I love you. »

Oikawa felt as if time had stopped. His eternal rival was standing in front of him, face red, a strange glint in his eyes, his fists clenched, his whole body tense as he waited for an answer. Seijō's captain was used to recieve - and politely decline - love confessions from enamored fangirls, but he was certainly not expecting such a declaration from his best enemy.

For once, Tōru was dreadfully silent, lost in his reflexions and his emotions. He was almost certain he didn't return Ushijima's feelings, but the problem was entirely within that _almost_. Shiratorizawa's ace had undoubtedly a certain charm to him, and that was without even talking about his powerful muscles.

« U-um, well, um, Ushiwaka… »

Ushijima stepped closer. Oikawa wanted to take a step back, but he stumbled and fell on the ground. His ankle was trapped into something that looked like a mix between a root and a tentacle. Oikawa's gaze followed the composite entity: it was linked to a very small plant resting on the shelf beneath the window.

« What is that _thing_ , Ushiwaka? »

« Uh? Oh, it's Tendō's favorite plant. He's called it Satori junior. But… »

Wakatoshi knelt next to Oikawa, his brow furrowed in concern. He brought his hands close to the slightly slimy root wrapped around the teen's ankle.

« That's weird… it didn't have a root or a leaf that long, as far as I remember. »

« What do you mean, as far as- Ushiwaka, watch out! »

The taciturn captain withdrew his attention from Oikawa's ankle, but too late. The plant had sprouted a new root, which was starting to slither around his wrist. With Oikawa's help, he managed to push the appendage away, but a new tentacle immediately attacked him, around the wing spiker's waist this time.

« What the hell is that thing?! » Oikawa screamed, desperately trying to tear the root away from his ankle.

« I don't know! Tendō has had that plant for two years, and I've never seen- Oikawa! »

The brunette yelled. Several roots had lurched at him, grabbing his other ankle and his wrists. Even though he fought them with all his might, he didn't stand a chance against the appendages wrapped tightly around his joints.

« Help! Somebody help! »

The setter started screaming his lungs out, but he couldn't shout for long: a root slithered inside his mouth to shut him up. Although Oikawa bit it as hard as he could, the appendage didn't move a millimeter.

« Oikawa, are you alright?! »

Ushijima tried to take a step towards the other teen, but he felt his feet leaving the ground; the thick root curled around his waist allowed the plant to lift him as if he were a mere feather. But Ushijima managed to somehwhat fight against it, as he grabbed Oikawa's arm and draw him close to him. Saliva was dribbling down the setter's chin, mixed with the viscous matter the root had secreted inside his mouth. Ushijima cleaned Oikawa's face as best as he could; to his surprise, the tentacle withdrew from Oikawa's mouth, leaving the captain panting.

« Are you- uh, Oikawa? »

There was something strange in the setter's eyes, a sudden glint of excitement. His cheeks had blushed, and if his own experience was any indication… Tōru was squeaking in pleasure.

« What the- »

That was when Wakatoshi noticed that one of the now innumerable tentacles had latched on to Oikawa's crotch, massaging the member throbbing under his pajamas. Before Ushijima could react, he felt several roots coiling around his limbs; this time, even though he tried to push them away with all his power, they didn't move. He felt the green appendages sliding on his skin, leaving a viscous liquid in their wake. Curiously, he wasn't revulsed by the contact with the strange gel; on the contrary, it was lukewarm, filling the air with a pleasant smell.

« Give up, Ushiwaka… » Oikawa moaned, squirming not to get away from the roots, but to try and find a relieving friction. « This feels so… good… »

Tōru's ecstatic expression was enough to stiffen Ushijima's member. The ace had so often dreamt of making the setter his that seeing him, right under his eyes, with such a deviant attitude could only excite him, even if it was a plant - a monstrous plant, yes, but still a plant - who was responsible for this.

Taking advantage of the stupor Ushijima was plundged in as he watched, mesmerized, Tōru's body writhing under the tentacles's caress, a root slithered between his lips. A sticky and sugary liquid started to trinkle down the captain's mouth, and he struggled not to swallow it; but the tentacle crept down until it reached his tonsils, pumping the liquid down his esophagus. Ushijima immediately understood what he had just been forced to swallow, but it was too late to react.

The tentacles around him twitched, and all of a sudden Oikawa was brought closer to Shiratorizawa's captain. A small layer of sweat coated his forehead, only adding to his utterly depraved look.

« Wakatoshi… »

Tōru's lips feverishly crashed against his, and the brunette's tongue quickly asked to access Ushijima's mouth. Wakatoshi blinked in disbelief, but was happy to grant Oikawa's request. The aphrodisiacs secreted by the plant were starting to overflow his systems, increasing his senses. The roots' caress on his arms and legs, Oikawa's tongue dancing with his own, the painful way his pajamas compressed his erection, everything seemed too intense. The vegetal smell surrounding him filled his nostrils, and the sugary taste of Oikawa took over his mouth.

Ushijima almost screamed in pleasure when he felt a tentacle wheedeling his belly and another wrapping around his cock; tears of relief rolled down his cheeks when the root started masturbating him slowly.

Oikawa broke their kiss, but a strand of saliva and sap linked their swollen lips.

« Waka-chan… »

The nickname sounded so erotic with Tōru's voice that for a second Ushijima swore he could come. To make things worse - or rather, better - he felt Oikawa's scorching lips pressing against his neck to leave a trail of hickeys and bites.

« Mmh, isn't it better to just let go? » he whispered.

It was at that moment a root slid between Oikawa's legs to titillate his anus. Thanks to the appendage's shape and the lube-like matter oozing from it, the tentacle gently penetrated Tōru, earning perverted yelps and obscene sighs with each centimeter it slid in.

« More- _more_! » Oikawa stuttered, eyes rolling back into their sockets and tongue lolling out of his mouth, a delirious air on his rapt face. « I want more! »

His body was pressed against Wakatoshi's, whose erection furiously teased by his beloved's voice was dripping with precum. The tentacle coiled around the ace's cock withdrew; Ushijima didn't get to protest, as the root was replaced by another one slithering around his and Oikawa's shafts, squeezing their cocks together.

The intense friction between their erections caused the captains to scream in pleasure, and before another root was fully done entering him, Ushijima came, shouting Tōru's name as his seed splashed across the brunette's stomach. A small tentacle gently scraped some of his essence and brought it to Oikawa's lips, who ate it with as much delight as if it was a treat, before crashing his lips against his rival's. They languidly made out, and Ushijima could taste his own release's bitterness on Oikawa's tongue.

« A-aah, Toshi, Toshi, I- »

Tōru moaned a senseless string of words before coming. Some of the pearly drops of his semen dribbled down on Ushijima's mast, helping it grow engorged with desire once more, thanks to the small tentacle lovingly rubbing his balls.

They both lost track of time, lost in a maze of pleasure, their minds clouded with bliss. When the tentacles gently released them back on the ground, they were unable to tell if an hour or a day had gone by. Tōru snuggled against Wakatoshi, replacing the roots' lukewarm and moist embrace with the ace's, warm and strong.

They fell into a deep slumber, but were jolted awake a few hours later when the room's door barged open:

« Wakatoshi! Oh my god, I had forgotten- oops, too late… »

Seeing the tangled bodies covered in sap, Tendō understood he hadn't made it on time. Ushijima looked at him, surprised, while Oikawa crawled away from the wing spiker and blushed furiously, keeping his eyes on the ground.

« So… you've met the Satori junior that only appears during full moons… »

« You knew that- »

« YOU KNEW WHAT WOULD HAPPEN?! » Oikawa yelled. « YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MONSTER- »

« Hey, don't talk about her like that, she's very sensitive! And I think you've enjoyed it, you were all curled up against Wakatoshi when I came here! »

With an annoyed pout, Oikawa looked away from the middle blocker.

« Anyways, Wakatoshi, I'm sorry… I usually take it with me at Semisemi's, but this time I completely forgot. »

« It's okay, that was rather-»

« Ushiwakaaaaaaa ! »

With a reassured smile, Tendō apologized again before exiting the room, leaving the couple alone as the sun was starting to rise. A heavy silence followed, that Oikawa decided to break after a few minutes.

« Ushiwaka. About what happened last night… »

Wakatoshi's heart wept. Of course, his rival was about to ask him to forget everything.

« … I wouldn't be against doing it again. Well, minus Satori junior. »

His chest swelling with hope and happiness, Ushijima held the setter close, and pressed a clumsy kiss to his temple. Oikawa quickly pushed him away, but gave him a quick peck on the lips.

That rocky evening had been at least helpful in helping Oikawa realize what kind of feelings he truly had towards his eternal rival.

* * *

 **Ahegao is life xoxo (although it's hard to convey in written form)  
Next time will be some OiHina goodness in the Final Haikyuu Quest verse!**


	5. OiHina - against a wall

**OiHina was suggested to me by Haikyuu-Ship-chan, and as it's my OTP I wrote it with great pleasure!  
Please enjoy!**

* * *

 **Secret meetings**

 **[againt a wall, Final Haikyū Quest AU - Oikawa Tōru/Hinata Shōyō]**

Hinata opened his eyes with difficulty, his mind still a bit numb with sleep. However, he was alert enough to notice the patched up blanket he was used to sleep on had been replaced by a cold stone floor. The young hero quickly took a look around him: the walls of the room he was in were covered with heavy crimson drapes, while there was a pentagram drawn on ground, adorned with half melted candles.

When Hinata got up, he noticed he was at the exact center of the cabalistic drawing; he also noticed a strand of his own hair, tied together with a black ribbon, was lying next to him.

« Oooh, it worked! » a joyful voice exclaimed, a voice he knew too well.

Hinata's eyes turned towards the person who spoke, who was none other than his sworn enemy, the Great Demon King himself. The hero ran towards him, not to attack him, but to jump towards him and hug him tightly.

« Did you miss me that much, Chibi-chan? » the demon asked as he slid his hand in the small human's hair.

« Yeah, more than you can imagine. » Hinata sighed before standing on tiptoe to press his lips against Oikawa's.

* * *

Their rather atypical relationship had started when after being helped by the Fukurōdani merecenaries, Oikawa had successfully kidnapped the leader of the group of rebels that had sworn to put an end to his reign. At first, the king had been furious, as he had been careful to tell captain Bokuto and his men that their main target was Iwaizumi, his best friend who had betrayed him. But in the end, Hinata had turned out to be quite a source of entertainment: the teen simply wouldn't stop trying to escape and to yell at anyone who would listen that justice would prevail. It had attracted Oikawa's curiosity, and he had spent long hours talking with the hero. In the end, the redhead had mysteriously vanished, probably thanks to one of Kenma's spells.

But when Oikawa wanted something, he got it, and the demon had decided the young hero would be no exception. Which was why he had once again recruited Bokuto and his crew to kidnap Hinata, which they successfully did.

Some kind of routine had started to set; Fukurōdani's winged warriors abducted Hinata, and Kenma managed to bring him back, despite Kuroo's increasingly complex counterspells. As their encounters went by, Hinata and Oikawa learned a lot about the other and came to respect each other. Shōyō felt guilty about fraternizing with the enemy, but he couldn't help it, the crimson eyed brunette was simply too enticing.

One evening, Oikawa broke down the last barrier standing between them: the physical frontier. As Hinata was telling him about meeting an angelic creature named Kōshi, Oikawa had slid behind him and wrapped his arms around the redhead's waist before letting his head rest on the hero's shoulder. As expected, Hinata had blushed furiously and stuttered until Oikawa had reassured him:

« Go on, Hero-chan. »

Shōyō had tried to keep on talking as best as he could, but it seemed Oikawa was doing everything in his power to distract him, letting his hands run all over Hinata's torso and kissing his flushed cheeks.

No longer able to hold back, Hinata had brutally spun around, surprising the demon. There had been a heavy silence, broken when the human had kissed the king. He hadn't really thought before locking their lips, purely acting on instinct. Once he had managed to gather his spirits, Tōru had answered with enthusiasm, laying Hinata down on the ground and letting his hands explore the hero's body all the while kissing him with delight.

During their next encounter, Hinata had entirely given himself to Oikawa, letting the king make him his and enjoying each and every instant of their lovemaking.

Hinata had learned to deal with the guilt, treating those moments as breaks from reality. One day, he knew so, he would have to choose between fighting for what he believed was right and protecting the one he loved, but that day had yet to come, and in the meantime Hinata was happy to get the best of both sides.

* * *

« Mmmh, Chibi-chan, so much enthusiasm! » Oikawa complimented him, holding the redhead close. « I have to say, I missed you. Which is why I tried this ritual; after all, if Kenma can do that kind of thing, then there's no reason I can't! »

Hinata couldn't help the laugh that shook him; his lover's boastfulness was true to his reputation.

« Is this why you cut some of my hair last time? »

« Mmh-mmh! » Oikawa nodded, twirling one of Shōyō fiery strands around his finger. « And also because that way I always have you with me. »

« How romantic! » Shōyō dramatically exclaimed. « All we're missing is a bouquet of flowers. I would have brought you one if I had known, last night we settled down near a very beautiful meadow. »

Oikawa thought the young hero was going to tell him all about his latest adventures, but Hinata's energy seemed focused on something else entirely. The teen slipped a hand under the demon's tunic, pleased with the contrast between his own palm's warmth and Tōru's cold skin. Oikawa shuddered, happy that his dear Shōyō was taking the lead.

« How impatient, my cute little hero! Not that I'm complaining… » he encouraged, pressing a kiss on the top of the human's head.

Hinata almost purred. Oikawa had noticed the young man was so used to be made fun of that he throughtly enjoyed the smallest praise or affectionate nickname; which was why the demon loved to give his lover a bunch of pet names.

Oikawa meant to lower his face so he could give Hinata a proper kiss, but the ginger took him by surprise by jumping before wrapping his legs around the king's waist and his arms around his neck, holding on to him with a satisfied smile.

« Tōru, I love you. » he asserted before giving him an open mouthed kiss.

Hinata always took care of professing his love for Oikawa several times each meeting. The demon didn't really understood why, but he enjoyed it nonetheless. Oikawa was used to inspire fear, jealousy, terror and hate; but before Hinata, no one had ever told him « I love you ». Of course, he had the company of Shimizu, Kuroo and his two faithful guards, Mattsun and Makki; but even them, he knew it, were serving their own interests and didn't like him the way Hinata did. Hence the demon king savored each of Shōyō's sincere declarations, and answered them with the same honesty:

« I love you too, Shō-chan. » he whispered once Hinata broke their kiss to catch his breath.

Oikawa covered Shōyō's face with soft, featherlike kisses, particularly lingering on his ears, which were very sensitive. Eating the paladin's languorous sighs up, Oikawa slid a hand on the teen's back while the other caressedthe nape of his neck. Judging by the buldge he felt against his belly, his ministrations were far from leaving Hinata indifferent.

« Already, Shō-chan? Are you a virgin? »

« It's m-mean to make fun of me… » Hinata protested before nibbling on Oikawa's neck, one of his weaknesses. The redhead let his teeth scrape along the pale skin before sinking in firmly, coaxing a cry of pain and ecstasy out of the demon.

« If that's how you're going to be… » Oikawa whispered, amused.

He used his magic to make Hinata's clothes fall to the ground, leaving him entirely naked and to the king's mercy. The brunette pushed the redhead's back against a wall to offer him some support, then let his hands slide on the hero's milky chest. One of his hands started teasing a nipple, while the other gently caressed Shōyō's abs.

« You're putting some muscle on. » Tōru noticed, letting his fingers massage Hinata's abs. « My darling little Shō-chan's becoming a man. »

Before the paladin could answer, Oikawa claimed his lips, playfully nipping at them. Hinata was glad to let the demon's tongue invade his mouth and intertwine with his own wet muscle, while the hand Oikawa had on his abs started creeping downwards. The young king savored the moan he drew out of Shōyō when he brushed against his trembling erection; the sovereign then swipped his index on the teen's shaft, as slowly as possible, collecting the precum that had started to drip down the member.

« Look at how excited you are for me, Shō-chan. » he purred, putting his finger on Hinata's lips.

The hero's fiery gaze locked on to Oikawa's, making the demon shiver with its intensity. Shōyō's tongue coiled around the king's index with a delibarate sluggishness, cleaning it from his own fluid. Oikawa rewarded him by kissing his neck, before adding a second then a third finger inside Hinata's mouth. The human greedily suckled on them, coating them with saliva. When Tōru withdrew his damp hand from his lover's mouth, Hinata told him in a disappointed tone:

« I don't think it's fair you're still wearing so much clothing. »

« You really are a hero, thinking about justice in such a moment… but I'm magnanimous. »

The king used the same magic than before, this time disrobing himself. Upon seeing his lover's naked form, Hinata licked his lips, making Oikawa laugh. The redhead's obscene expression crumbled into a pleasured grimace when Tōru slid a finger inside of him. The demon felt the hero's muscles contracting around his index; he brought his lips to the teen's ear and perversely whispered:

« Do you want more, Shō-chan? »

« Y-yeah, Tōru, please! » Hinata whined, desperately clutching on to the demon's shoulders, leaving deep finger indents in his skin.

Oikawa was more than happy to oblige, adding his middle and ring fingers. He curled his fingers so he could reach Shōyō's prostate; when the demon brushed against the gland, the young hero reacted immediately, crying a strangled moan. Shōyō's voice was music to Oikawa's ears as the paladin was singing his desire, and Oikawa almost felt bad when he withdrew his fingers, only to replace them with his engorged member, whose glans he rubbed against Hinata's anus.

« Are you ready, Shō-chan? »

« Go on, Tōru! » the human hushed, moving his hips.

With a content sigh, Oikawa did as told, burying himself to the hilt in Shōyō's welcoming warmth. He waited for the human to get used to his shaft stretching him open before slowly moving his hips, snapping them faster as Hinata cried out in bliss. Oikawa's eyes rolled back into their sockets and he started panting when he felt his lover's hand grab one of his horns and vigorously stroke it; the redhead hadn't taken long to guess the demon's horns were an erogenous zone.

« Mm-mmh, Shō-chan, if you keep doing that, I - _ah_! - won't be able to hold back- »

« Then d-don't. »

Oikawa lost control of his cadence, letting a wild rhythm take over. The room filled up with a sensual mix of sighs and blissful grunts, with the sound of the demon's skin slapping against the human's. Tōru lowered his right hand, wrapping it around Hinata's moist erection and feverishly masturbating him. The friction with the calloused skin brought a painful spice to Oikawa's strokes, which the redhead throughtly enjoyed.

« Tōru, I'm going to- I'm gonna- _ngh_ \- » Hinata yelped, holding on tighter to his lover's neck.

« Come. » Oikawa ordered with a hoarse voice.

With an ecstatic moan, Hinata spilled his release all over the king's hand as Oikawa came inside of him.

A moment of quiet ensued, during which Shōyō wrapped both his arms around Tōru's neck, nuzzling against his chest as the two lovers caught their breath, happy to just enjoy the other's presence.

Fearing Hinata was getting too tired, Oikawa gently laid him down on a blanket resting on the ground, and laid next to him. After putting another blanket on top of them, Tōru lovingly stroked Shōyō's orange locks, as the teen was already drifiting off to sleep, curled up against his lover.

« Good night, Shō-chan. »

« Good night, Tōru. » the hero mumbled. « I love you. »

« Love you too. » Oikawa whispered before leaving a kiss on the teen's temple.

They both quickly fell asleep, holding on tight to each other. One day, they would have to make a Cornelian choice, a choice they wouldn't be able to undo; but in the meantime, the human hero and the demon king would enjoy as much of the other's love as they could.

* * *

 **Next time: KageHina feat a really weird way of confessing!**


	6. KageHina - masturbation, scent kink

**Thank you KaNee for suggesting I write some KageHina :)**

* * *

 **A curious confession**

 **[masturbation, scent kink - Kageyama Tobio/Hinata Shōyō]**

« Nice job, everyone! » Daichi congratulated his team. « You can go change. »

Karasuno's volleyball club members didn't need to be told twice, even Kageyama and Hinata. Practice had been particularly tough, like it usually did as the Spring High tournament was drawing closer. With the coach's help, Daichi had prepared a demanding program, and every practice session left the twelve players exhausted and heavy with a healthy tiredness.

For once, Yachi and Kiyoko decided to tidy the gymnasium on their own while the others made their way to the locker room.

« Aaah, I'm worn out! » Hinata said, stiffening a yawn.

« You? _Worn out_? Oh my… » Tsukishima teased, earning a vexed glared from his teammate.

The high schoolers changed clothes in an unusual silence, which the third years secretly appreciated; they loved their kōhais, but they could quickly get very tiring to handle.

Fifteen minutes later, they had all exited the changing room and were walking towards Sakanoshita to buy their regular meat buns. Suddenly, as Tanaka and Nishinoya were merrily chatting with Hinata, the little middle blocker exclaimed:

« Oh no! I forgot my phone in the locker room! Daichi, could you please lend me the keys? I'll give them back tomorrow, I promise! »

The captain suspiciously eyed Shōyō. There was something odd in his tirade, it didn't sound natural at all, which definitely was strange given the redhead's spontaneous nature. But on the other side, Hinata did seem terribly embarrassed, if his suddenly red face was any indication; in the end, Daichi decided to trust his junior.

« Alright, but be careful with it. » he warned, handing him the keys.

« I promise I'll be careful, thanks captain! » Hinata yelled as he quickly grabbed the keys. He immediately jumped on his bike and pedalled towards Karasuno.

« I thought he was tired? » Yamaguchi asked, surprised.

« It's Hinata we're talking about, I don't think he ever gets truly tired. » Sugawara joked before stepping inside the shop.

The rest of the team followed him, eager to get their hands on Sakanoshita's famous meat buns. Only Kageyama, a suspicious look on his face, stayed outside and watched Hinata rapidly biking away. He was sure he had seen Hinata check his phone right after leaving the school, so why had he lied? To get his hands on the locker room's keys? But if that was the case, why would he need them?

The setter was distracted from his thoughts by Ennoshita, who handed him a steaming bun:

« Are you okay, Kageyama? You seem elsewhere. »

« It's nothing. » the high schooler muttered before taking a bite of the bun, burning his tongue in the process.

Ennoshita didn't insist; it was often that, outside of the court, the taciturn teen got lost in thought. They were joined by their teammates, and they talked for a while before going their separate ways. Kageyama didn't join the conversation, still thinking about Hinata; on top of that, he felt as if he had forgotten something somewhat important. But even though he rumaged through his brain, he couldn't remember what until he found himself alone in front of the shop and noticed it was starting to get cold.

His jacket. He had forgotten his jacket.

Since he was sure to have worn it at the beginning of practice, he had probably left it either in the gymnasium or the changing room. Swearing out loud, Kageyama started to run towards Karasuno, hoping Hinata would still be there or that he would meet him on his way there to ask for the keys.

* * *

Hinata timidly opened the locker room's door. Once he had turned the lights on, the redhead carefully closed the door, as if he was scared the noise would alert somebody. Shōyō put his bag to the ground before heading towards the corner in which Kageyama usually got changed.

« Bingo! » he thought with a smile.

The setter's jacket had fallen to the ground, half hidden under a bench. Hinata rushed to it, grabbing the garnment and burying his face in the fabric. He inhaled deeply, filling his nostrils with Tobio's unique fragrance, a mix of berry scented shampoo and milk, with an acre touch of sweat.

« Kageyama… » the middle blocker whispered, closing his eyes, a dumb smile on his face.

When he had noticed the setter had forgotten his jacket, Hinata had almost told him so, but had stopped at the last moment, an idea sprouting in his mind. It was a somewhat idiotic and inane plan, born from the secret love Shōyō had for his game partner. He intended to retrieve the jacket and slip a note professing his love for Kageyama in its pocket before giving it back; indeed, Hinata was terrified to confess his feelings to Kageyama face to face. And if the raven haired teen got mad at the written note, Hinata could always pretend he didn't see what Kageyama was talking about and say it was probably a prank.

But Karasuno's decoy let his feelings get the better of him and forgot about his plan. He rubbed Tobio's jacket on his face, as if to make its owner's smell soak into his skin. He felt as if the room's temperature had risen; he was hot, all of a sudden, as if he was cuddling against someone, wrapped in a tight and warm embrace.

Closing his eyes, Hinata could almost picture the setter embracing him, he could imagine the way Tobio would wrap his arms around his shoulders and would let his slender fingers stroke his fiery hair.

« Tobio… » the middle blocker whimpered, his mind entirely tethered to his former rival.

Without fully realizing it, his right hand slid to his crotch, where a familiar tent had risen. With a guilt he quickly cast aside, Shōyō started massaging himself through his pants.

Usually, when he gave himself some self pleasure, Hinata went straight to the point and grabbed his cock to masturbate vigorously, but this time he decided to try something different. He mentally replaced his hand with Kageyama's and imagined the way his crush would touch him: taking his time to excite Hinata before giving him what he wanted, what he needed.

Unable to hold back, Hinata put Kageyama's jacket on the ground and burried his face in it, ending up with his backside in the air. He rubbed his face in the dark fabric, moaning the setter's name while his left hand snaked under his shirt, caressing his chest and pinching a nipple from time to time. With an agonizing slowness, he let his pants and his boxers slide down his legs. His hand then coiled around his hard member, gradually making its way to the top of his cock, tenderly caressing its wet head.

« Tobio, yeah, come on… » Hinata breathed, tears of excitement and emotion rolling down his cheeks, bright red with the passion driving him.

In his mind, he could perfectly imagine Kageyama arched above him, his lips brushing against Hinata's ear, whispering loving praise laced with filthy words. Shōyō moaned as he started stroking faster and faster, still breathing in Kageyama's addictive smell.

Immersed in his guilty pleasure, it took him a few seconds to react when the changing room's door burst open. There was a long silence, during which Hinata was able to fully realize just how screwed he was.

« Hinata?! What the fuck is going on?! »

Kageyama's strangled voice was slightly tainted with anger, but mainly with confusion. He was all the more confused when he noticed Hinata's head was lying on the jacket he had come to retrieve.

For his part, Hinata was starting to panic: of all the people who could have walked in on his improvised onanism session, Kageyama was the worst choice. Of course, the position the middle blocker was in was very compromising on his own, but he had his face stuck to the setter's jacket, and Tobio might even have heard him moan his name.

Understanding there was no escaping the situation, Hinata shamefully got dressed before getting up. In a prude reflex, he hid his obvious bulge with his hand, even though Kageyama had just seen him in an extremely explicit pose.

« Uh-uh… » the redhead stammered, tears of shame blurring his vision.

« What the hell went through your head?! » Kageyama screamed.

His crush's words tore at his heart like giant claws. From now on, Tobio would only see him as a perverted and sick degenerate. It was as if he had been abruptly pulled from a dream to be brutally tossed into one of his worst nightmares.

« S-sorry, Kageyama, I… »

Hinata couldn't manage to finish his sentence, tears rolling down his cheeks and drowning his voice. He sat on the ground, vainly trying to calm down.

Kageyama blinked slowly; he regretted having said anything when Shōyō started crying. He didn't mean to hurt the little middle blocker or to make him feel guilty; he had simply wanted to understand what had pushed the young man to masturbate with his head in a friend's jacket.

If he was being honest, the scene Kageyama had stumbled on when opening the locker room's door had been far from disgusting him, on the contrary: the setter had spent so many nights fantasizing about Shōyō and imagining all the ways he could make him his that it had felt like entering one of his wildest dreams when he had seen Hinata pleasuring himself and panting against his jacket.

The raven haired teen shyly walked close to the crying decoy.

« Oi, Hinata. »

« I… I must disgust you, huh… »

Tobio's ocean irises widened when he heard Hinata's hurt voice. He knelt next to him and propped his chin up, forcing the redhead to look at him.

« You could never disgust me, idiot. »

Kageyama hesitated a bit before grabbing Hinata's hand and pushing it against his crotch, allowing the middle blocker to sense what effect his involuntary little show had had on his friend. The setter blushed furiously when the redhead gently pet his semi-hard member through his pants.

« T-Tobio. » Shōyō whispered after taking a deep breath. « If… I did that… it's… it's because I… I l-l-love you. »

Those three little words had been immensely hard to say, but Hinata felt a humongous weight leave him when he finished his confession. Knowing that far from sickenning his crush, he was in fact exciting him, had given him the courage he needed to confess his feelings.

It took Kageyama a while to react. Hinata's declaration had shut him up entirely; he decided to answer in an other way, and clumsily brought his lips to Shōyō's. The two teenagers shared a small kiss, then a second, then they lost count.

Filled with a new temerity, Hinata kept stroking Kageyama's erection, drawing hushed moans from the setter.

« No, don't hold back. » the middle blocker asked, pulling his new boyfriend's pants down, freeing his now fully hard member. « I wanna hear your voice… »

« H-Hinata! »

« Feeling you, too… »

Grabbing Kageyama's cock, Hinata burried his face in the setter's neck, inhaling his fragrance. As he hadn't showered yet, Tobio smelled more of sweat than his jacket, but Hinata found he didn't mind; he simply wanted to absorb as much of his beloved as he could.

« Shōyō! »

Hinata yelped when he heard Kageyama using his given name, and almost screamed when, as if he was filled with a feverish passion, the taciturn teen pulled his pants down and started masturbating him with fervor. Apparently, the redhead had been wrong when imagining how Tobio would take care of him, but he didn't mind.

« Tobiooo… » the middle blocker whined, getting as close to Kageyama as he could.

The setter put his free hand on Hinata's occiput, pressing their faces together in a blazing kiss. Their tongues met awkwardly, both moaning their pleasure in the other's mouth.

Shōyō came first, without even thinking about warning Kageyama, his orgasm washing over him all of a sudden. His release spilled all over Tobio's hand, who didn't get the time to protest: as if filled with renewed energy, Hinata stroked his boyfriend faster and faster, bringing the setter to ecstasy.

Karasuno's miraculous duo spent a moment sitting on the ground, foreheads resting against each other. A pleased smile blossomed on Shōyō's lips, and he ended up cuddling against Tobio's torso, listening to the teen's heart slowly calming down.

« You could have found another way to confess. » Tobio grunted without much conviction.

« Hey! _You_ could have told me you love me too! » Shōyō protested. « You haven't even really said it yet! »

« … I love you. Here, happy? »

« Very. » Hinata smiled, pressing a small kiss on his Tobio's clavicle.

* * *

 **I didn't plan on writing some scent kink in this story, it kinda happened and I rolled with it!  
See you next time for Bokuto, Akaashi and a frilly maid outfit!**


End file.
